


A New Chance Art 1

by Caplover0704



Series: Chance Universe [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caplover0704/pseuds/Caplover0704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy in her uniform,and her emblem, from my A New Chance world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chance Art 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to draw out Peggy in her uniform from A New Chance. If anyone has anything else from the story you would like to see in a drawing, just let me know I'll try to do it when I get time!

Peggy Carter being the bad ass she is and an up close version of her emblem! I don't have a scanner, so sorry for the not perfect quality. 


End file.
